


Turning Tables

by mottsforthots



Series: Reylo Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor Ben Solo, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Award Nominees, Awards, Awards Presentation, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Music, Musician Rey, Musicians, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Bobby Singer, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Singer Rey, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, award show, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: Nominated for best actor in the drama Turning Tables, Ben Solo is forced to attend the Academy Awards with the small hope he may win the Oscar. What he doesn't expect is to be seated next to a woman he's never met before who just so happens to sing the main song for the film they're both nominated for. After a stunning performance, some tipsy flirting, and encouragement from the team, Ben decides to take his chances with the beautiful singer, Rey Niima.ORRey Niima sings Turning Tables (pretending Rey wrote the song for the film instead of Adele) and wins over Ben Solo's heart and cock.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485977
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> adam may have lost the golden globe award tonight, but that doesn't mean ben solo can't win the fucking oscar and then some too. xx
> 
> also yes this was inspired by my pain

Ben hated awards shows.

He hated all the camera flashes, all the demanding questions, the anxiety that came with the fact that he might have to say a speech at some point if he won an award. He’d been nominated for best actor, but secretly wondered if he’d even win at all. The plot was good, heavy though, and focused around a man trying to keep his family together in the midst of a divorce. His co-star, Zorii Bliss, was nominated for the award for best actress as well, so they’d both congratulated each other a million times for their performances.

Amilyn had been nominated for best supporting actress and the movie overall had also been nominated for best picture, best director, best score, and best song. Ben really didn’t know if he was going to win the Oscar or not due to the fact he had stiff competition against Armitage Hux, Finn Storm, Cassian Andor, and his own uncle Luke Skywalker. All of them seemed to deserve it just as much as his co-workers convinced him _he_ deserved it, but he still went down the red carpet anxious and unsure.

Ben had started to work on a speech of some sort, but nothing ever really materialized and he hated himself for being so socially awkward sometimes. When it came to acting, he was just fine- perfect, even- but doing real talking with real people sometimes made him stumble. And not in the understandable stuttering type way, no. Ben came off as rude and unlikeable simply because he wanted to keep interaction short with averted eyes and clipped answers. That’s mostly why he didn’t even get interviews asking him questions anymore, though he still quickly dodged them anyway. 

For this ceremony, he’d allowed himself a few pictures in front of the giant paneling that displayed the award show’s name, but pulled himself from that as fast as possible as well so that he could go inside and get himself seated. However, Amilyn found him on the way in and started to make him feel more comfortable as they went into together. “You look handsome tonight,” she grinned, looping her arm into his so it looked like he might actually have a date with him tonight. Everyone knew they just worked together, though, even if he did want to entertain the idea someone had taken an interest in him. 

“You look stunning as well,” he replied firmly, letting his eyes rake over the thick line in front of them also trying to filter into the giant theater. “I heard our table is right at the front. That’ll be nice when you get your Oscar. You won’t have to walk far,” Amilyn teased lightly. Ben just pursed his lips together and looked down at that proud, crooked grin she always wore. Even her light eyes settled him a little and he finally slumped his shoulders. “I don’t know if I’m going to get it, Amilyn, seriously.” 

She just clicked her tongue at him and took a few steps forward as the giant crowd slowly crept closer to the entrance. “Poe’s been getting himself all worked up about it. He looks nice, though. Wore a velvet suit and everything. Compliment him when you see him at the table, won’t you?” Amilyn questioned, patting her friend’s arm as they talked about their director that had been nominated, much to his surprise. Everyone knew he was going to get nominated, even though he had highly doubted it.

Strange that it seemed like that’s what Ben was going through as well.

“How brave,” Ben remarked on the suit, looking down at his own plain black suit and bow tie. “I’ll be sure to tell him it looks nice, then,” he murmured. Amilyn nodded and they continued their way inside, gradually, until they were right at the entrance. Close spaces always made him a little anxious, but he tried to play it off cooly as cameras flashed around them. “Oh, and be sure to tell Rey she looks nice too. Her dress is absolutely stunning. She’ll definitely end up on the top ten best dressed,” the slim women added quickly.

Ben just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_Rey? Who was that? Fuck, was she someone that had worked with him?_

“Uh… who is Rey?” Ben asked cautiously, avoiding Amilyn’s eyes that seemed to scold him without words. “Benny. You acted in a movie nominated for seven awards and you don’t even know who sings the main song for the film?” she asked him irritably. 

Oh, right. They gave awards for songs at this show. 

“Never really thought about it. I wasn’t aware we actually had a singer for Turning Tables,” he admitted, reaching up with his free hand to scratch the back of his long, black hair. “Well we do, and she’s amazing. You really should watch yourself, or at least watch the movie,” Amilyn chided gently.

He just nodded and started to filter through his mind to see if he had any knowledge on this Rey woman. So she sang the main song that went along with Turning Tables, but even Ben couldn’t lie to himself- he’d never heard of it, let alone looked up who sang it. 

Damn, he hadn’t even met her. Was he supposed to? Amilyn obviously knew her. “I think you’re sitting next to her, if I’m not mistaken,” the woman chirped from behind him one last time before they finally made it inside and began to work their way through the crowded seating to their table at the front right.

And sure enough, sat next to his place card and open chair, he spotted the slender and exposed back of a woman with short, curled brown hair. Her dress was red and covered one shoulder, seemingly made of lustrous red satin that criss-crossed across her back low enough to show off the toned muscles of her bare back. The train of her dress was long and rested on the ground, and if Ben caught the right angle, he could see the right side of her leg was exposed from a slit in the side.

From what he could tell, the woman was absolutely stunning, 

Holding a breath to hope that maybe she was beautiful facial wise too, Ben made eye contact with the others at the table and greeted them until she turned around and beamed up at him.

_Oh._

Any breath Ben was holding in immediately escaped him as he gazed down at the single most exquisite woman he’d ever seen in his entire life. Her teeth were pearly white and straight, her cheeks rosy and dimpled, her eyes hazel and bright, and her overall features sharp yet soft. “Ben, this is Rey Niima. I don’t think the two of you have met yet,” Poe quickly interrupted whatever staring match they were having with each other, and Ben jumped into action by sticking his hand out to her while he fumbled with his other palm behind him to find his seat. “Ben Solo, nice to meet you,” he stated firmly, taking her small and dainty hand into his own.

He swallowed her tiny fingers in his grasp and she seemed to blush a little when she realized it too. “Hello, Ben. I’m a big fan of your work. It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” she greeted with a sweet voice that had him turning into melted butter. Fuck, she was British too. He smiled, _with his teeth even,_ then dropped her hand as if he’d touched fire as soon as he realized he was still standing and still shaking her hand. “Oh, right…” he quickly choked, sitting down to her right as he felt the tips of his ears burn bright pink.

“You’re going to be singing tonight, then?” Ben wondered, trying to start a conversation with her as everyone else started to talk amongst them. Everyone had already arrived- Poe, Zorii, Bazine, Chewie, Rose, BB, Amilyn, and Maz- so it seemed like he was the last one to really join the circle. “Oh, yeah. Big crowd, though. Quite nervous. I wasn’t an actress for a reason,” Rey giggled, a heavenly sound, and she reached for her champagne and took a small sip.

“I’d give you some of my confidence if I could, but I’m afraid I’ve got stage fright,” Ben admitted shyly, reaching for his own glass that had already been poured in preparation for his arrival. “You? Stage fright? I’ve seen your work, Mister Solo, you’re _not_ scared,” she told him with a stern humor. Ben just blushed a little bit more and shook his head. “It’s different when a camera’s on. I don’t do, uh… people very well. Talking. That sort of thing.” 

Rey just blinked at him before setting her glass back down to lean over in privacy, her small palm resting on his thigh as she whispered closely in his ear, “I wouldn’t tell any future directors that.” Then she leaned away with a giant grin and winked before removing her hand to grab her glass again. Was… was Ben hard? He looked down at his pants quickly and, _yep_ , fuck. Ben was hard. 

Jesus, her soft words and close touch had ignited something within his belly and he allowed himself to soak in her body while she looked away to admire the stage. Rey was a gorgeous woman- slender, toned, a rather nice height, small, dazzling to the eye- she was just perfect. And she sang too? Ben might just have to rub one out in the bathroom if he let his thoughts drift to what she looked like under that dress and what sounds she would make with his cock deep inside of her cunt. 

He bit his bottom lip hard at the idea and took a rather large gulp from his champagne before she turned back to him. “What’s it like to be an actor?” she asked abruptly. Ben lifted his eyebrows at the question. He’d gotten a million different questions just like it in different forms, but for some reason, it was hard to come up with an answer just because she was staring at him like he was the only thing she ever wanted to focus on.

Like there was nothing more she wanted in the world than to hear exactly what he was going to say.

“Well… it’s nerve wracking, if I can be honest with you. You go in for an audition, or get called to one, you act out a scene, you wait for a call, and then the rest is somehow even more scary. You have to come every day knowing your lines, knowing your character, knowing that you have to put everything into something or else you’ve just ruined a movie. And then when it’s all over, you get thrown into award shows with the hope you’ll win something.” 

Rey just offered him a small smile and nudged him a little with her elbow before telling him fondly, “Yeah, but you’re a magnificent actor. It would be a waste not to give you an award.” Ben’s heart lurched a little at her words. How had that sentence alone made him feel more confident in his abilities than anything his co-stars had said? “And I’m sure you’re going to kill it up there when you perform. If you… if you just need something to look to for support, just look at me and I’ll nod you on,” Ben told her softly. 

Rey’s smile bloomed into something filled with glossy teeth, and the deep red that came to the surface on her cheeks suddenly made him feel like they were flirting a little. “Beautiful dress, by the way,” he quickly murmured when the lights started to dim to signal the award show was about to begin. Rey gave a nod of acknowledgment at his words and whispered back, looking up to his eyes with her own glimmering ones, “First time I’ve had a dress this fancy.” 

His heart broke a little at those words, the sudden urge to buy her all of the fancy dresses in the world filling him, but she turned away before he could analyze it too much. So this was definitely her first award show, she was definitely nervous to perform in front of famous people, and she’d never worn an elegant outfit like this before. 

Acting before he really thought through it, Ben placed his hand reassuringly on her bare thigh and turned his gaze to the stage while she blinked a few times at the gesture. But soon enough, her own hand was resting overtop of his without letting go. 

The first few awards seemed to go by pretty quick, especially since the whole table was starting to drink more and more due to the fact the waiters came every commercial break to fill their glasses before scurrying back to the kitchen. Rey was certainly leaning towards the tipsy side, but she promised she’d hold off on getting drunk until she performed, which was coming up after just two awards. Ben on the other hand, completely ignoring the fact that he might have to go on stage to accept an award, was drinking enough to finally make him loosen up.

He spent most of the first hour talking to Rey directly, figuring everything out about her career like how she found comfort in singing while she went through foster care or how she was found by Poe at a bar that held open mic nights. Rey gushed about how she thought she’d never actually be anything, just another broke musician trying to make ends meet while they juggled three jobs and their passion. 

But he could see the way her whole face lit up when she talked about music, and when she started to talk about the opportunity Poe had given her, Ben could tell right away it was the most important thing that had ever happened to her in her life. 

They discussed him for a few moments, Ben opening up about how he’d been born into an acting family. His mother and father had met in some silly space movie that ended up becoming a billion dollar franchise while his uncle preferred to star in a drama every now and then before going back to teaching college lectures on acting. Ben admitted he’d had a bit of a temper at first going into the film industry because people only recognized him for his family, but he eventually learned how to separate him from his last name and become the actor he always wanted to be. 

They seemed to talk about everything and nothing. Rey offered bits and pieces of what life was like growing up in the foster care system, obviously very rough, and then went on a tangent about her move from England all the way to LA. Ben had sympathized with that though, telling her the move from anywhere to LA was a shock. Hell, he’d been used to New York City before Hollywood needed him too badly in California. 

And before Ben knew it, he was falling deeper and deeper for the girl he’d only spoken to for an hour. She was charming, witty, beautiful, and talented- showing off her singing abilities when she leaned over to whisper a little tune into his ear like he imagined a bird would to Snow White. Rey’s voice was clear and strong, beautiful in the same way that she was, and Ben quickly decided he wanted to her her voice every day for the rest of his life.

Not that he was going to propose to her right now or anything, but he definitely needed to take this girl on a date or two until he could sweep her entirely off her feet and call him his.

It didn’t help that the alcohol had loosened them up significantly and their touches seemed to get more… personal. Ben’s palm was higher up on her bare thigh and her own fingers had ‘accidentally’ grazed his cock a few times when she laughed and leaned over, splaying her fingers over his chest to balance out before she pulled them away only to tease the front of his pants. The last thing Ben wanted to do was accept an award or leave the ceremony hard, but she was making it very difficult.

Rey had bit her bottom lip suggestively too many times to count and had fluttered her eyelashes at him a few times while Ben showed off in his own way- rubbing his thumb over her naked leg, inching it a little higher up, leaning over to whisper deep words into her ear in a way that made her shiver. It was a back and forth game of seductive ‘getting to know you’, but Ben and Rey didn’t seem to mind it at all.

It wasn’t until one of the technicians came down to their table clutching the tiny microphone attached to a headset did Rey realize it was time for her to perform. With a deep breath, Ben reminded her she could look to him and then she was following the guide backstage to get ready for her performance. “You and Rey seem to be hitting it off,” Amilyn said with a cocked eyebrow, sipping on her drink while everyone else grinned smugly at him. 

Ben blushed under their gazes and scratched the hair at the base of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. “Yeah, she’s amazing,” he breathed out finally, lifting his eyes to meet the knowing looks from his friends and co-workers. “All I’m saying is… if you both need to, you know, use the bathroom or something… none of us are going to bat an eyelash,” Poe implied with a wink. Lost for words at his own director telling him this, the others only nodded and made the final comment, “Just be back in time for your award.”

God, how would he even suggest something like that to her? What if he’d been misreading her this whole time or she suddenly thought he was taking advantage of her? Fuck, that was the last thing he wanted to do. But… his cock twitched at the thought of hiking up that red dress and making her scream his name while celebrities waited outside for their turn into the bathroom. His award wasn’t until the very end of the show anyway, so they could definitely disappear for a while to find a quiet and empty bathroom if she wanted… 

Deciding to cross that hurdle when they got there, Ben adjusted himself in his seat and watched as the stage began to set up in darkness for the next performance. A few rows of chairs were set up along with stands and a piano was wheeled out soon after, but it was the single microphone in front of the set up that Ben focused on. “Just, uh… just how good is she?” Ben nervously asked, leaning over to Amilyn on his other side. She gave him a knowing smirk and whispered, “She’s phenomenal.” 

Ben watched for a while longer as musicians with stringed instruments filled the chairs while another figure settled down at the piano. And then, he could see her shaded frame slowly approaching the microphone with a few nods to a nearby tech who was adjusting it for her and probably telling her everything was set. 

The lights remained dimmed for effect on the stage, but a single spotlight shone on the host- some British comedian- who introduced with a delighted voice, “Our next performance and nominee for best song comes from Rey Niima with the song Turning Tables from the film Turning Tables, directed by Poe Dameron.”

The room erupted into giant applause and Ben jumped a little at the sound, not expecting there to be that much of a reaction as the lights slowly lit up to a warm, dark blue and fog began to seep onto the stage. She stood out beautifully in a spotlight, just her in her red dress and fog and blue lights. Rey’s hazel eyes flicked over to his at the exact moment the music began to swell to a start, a sad tune from the piano taking over the quieting room.

“Close enough to start a war…” her voice sang into the microphone with a soft vibrato, the gentle music filling his heart with an emotion Ben had never felt before in his life. “All that I have is on the floor… God only knows what we’re fighting for. All that I say… you always say more.” Rey sounded so sad on the stage, finally relaxing enough to grip the microphone stand and close her eyes into a hurt expression that poured out sorrowful emotion. 

The tempo changed suddenly, a firm and jaunty thing as she opened her eyes and declared melodically, “I can’t keep up with your turning tables. Under your thumb, I can’t breathe…” There was a pause, and then the music erupted into something so powerful and strong, Ben's jaw dropped at the magnificent voice that swelled flawlessly from her. 

“So I won’t let you close enough to hurt me. No, I won’t ask you, you to just desert me. I can’t give you what you think you gave me. It’s time to say goodbye… to turning tables…” Rey’s voice trailed off a little before picking up again just above a whisper, “To turning tables…” 

Her high note made Ben’s heart jump and he leaned forward eagerly in his chair, starting to get sucked into her singing as she continued on with the song- her voice strong and pitched perfectly. The lyrics were deep and mighty, something she gave herself entirely to as she displayed a pained face meant for a situation of heartbreak, much like the movie it was meant for. 

The music continued to swell with power as she repeated the chorus again after another sad verse, but the violins and piano shifted abruptly to a different tempo- another aching and thunderous part of the song that had Rey all but gripping the mic with raw emotion as she cried, “Next time I'll be braver! I'll be my own savior when… the thunder calls for me! Next time I'll be braver! I'll be my own savior standing… on my own two feet!” And then it immediately went back to the chorus that had everyone standing on their feet and clapping with whistles and cheers. 

Ben was one of them, beaming at her in awe as he clapped loudly with just how beautiful and strong her voice was. It was perfect in every single way and fuck… Ben was in love. She finished the stong with notes that made Ben feel like he was hearing music for the first time- long things accompanied by flawless vibrato and pitch. And when the piece finally came to an end, everyone only clapped and cheered louder as Rey stepped away from the stand breathlessly.

He could see how overwhelmed she was by the standing ovation, her hands lifting up to cover her smiling mouth as the first hint of tears glimmered under the spotlight. Rey’s gorgeous eyes found his right before the lights started to dim again, and before Ben knew it, everyone was sitting back down with an excited buzz as they cleared the stage and kindly escorted her off. 

When she finally reappeared walking towards them from backstage, their table clapped a little more with giant smiles and welcomed her back with giant arms. When Rey finally reached him, Ben pulled her into a giant hug and swung her around while exclaiming, “Look at you! Beautiful, Rey. Absolutely fantastic!” Rey just giggled in his arms and rested her hands against his chest when he set her back down, his palms never leaving her sides as they suddenly were just inches away from each other.

She was shorter than him, that much was obvious, but she was kissable from this range with her heels on. Ben’s dark eyes flicked down to her parted lips and Rey blushed at the subtle action, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared up to observe his own face. “Can I celebrate with you outside? Maybe somewhere more private?” Ben suddenly blurted, not pulling away from their grasp even though everyone else had already sat down. 

Rey just nodded as she fought back a smile, then took the bold first move of grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers into his before heading towards the ramp to the left that would take them to the area outside of the theatre where bathrooms were located. 

There were a few people out in the main area heading to and from the bathrooms, but Rey seemed to have a mind of her own as she scurried towards a far away hallway that no one else was going down. “How do you know where we’re going?” Ben whispered anxiously, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. No one was. “I’m, uh… pee shy. I like to have bathrooms to myself,” Rey admitted, tugging them down the hallway to the very end where a bathroom that seemed positively deserted sat.

She nervously peeked her head inside, but found it empty and quickly pulled him in behind her before locking the bathroom door and turning her back to it. There was a brief moment of pure silence and wide eyes, but then Ben was gripping her waist and shoving his mouth against hers with an intensity he hadn't had in years towards a woman. Rey moaned softly into the kiss, her dainty fingers threading into his jet black hair to tug him closer as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and took in the taste of champagne that flavored both of their mouths.

Ben just groaned at the feeling of her soft tongue against his and dropped a hand to grab the exposed leg from her dress, yanking it up against his hip so he could grind himself against her lower half that was already soaked with need. Rey had been wet the entire time his palm sat on her thigh, and the feeling of his hard cock against her dripping core only made her mewel louder into his mouth. 

“Fuck, you sound so pretty,” Ben hissed, pulling away from her lips to trail his full mouth down her jaw to her neck. He sucked deep marks into the side of her skin, not caring at all if they were going to pay for this later when pictures were taken, but Rey seemed to care less as she gripped his hair and panted heavily.

“The second I saw you, I knew I had to have you,” he continued with a low voice on her skin, giving her a particularly harsh thrust of his hips against her at the same time. “I had to know what you tasted like… what you sounded like when you came on my tongue before I fucked you hard on the bathroom sink.” Rey whimpered at his dirty words and pulled his mouth back to her lips while she tried to fumble behind her with the zipper on her dress. But Ben caught her wrist and shook his head.

“Dress stays on, sweet girl. I’ll taste those pretty little tits of yours another time” he stated firmly, his pupils blown and eyes dark when Rey peered up at him. Ben was extremely handsome with sharp features, scattered moles, full lips, and passionate eyes, but something about him reeking of lust did things to Rey’s stomach she quite liked. Her cunt clenched on nothing every time he ground himself against her and his words didn’t help with the wetness pooling between her thighs into her poor panties.

“Get on the sink. I want to taste this sweet cunt of yours,” Ben growled, finally letting her down before helping her up to sit on the edge of the sink to the right of them. “Ben, please…” Rey whined when he rested a warm hand on her bare thigh and started to push it closer to where she needed him most. He just grinned at her plea and coaxed out, “What? What do you want, sweet girl?” Rey grabbed his wrist and tried to bring him to her pussy that was desperate for any kind of touch, but he held firm against her and cocked an eyebrow.

“Your fingers. I-I want your fingers inside of me,” she finally admitted, her cheeks flaring pink as Ben nodded and leaned forward to catch her puffy lips yet again, his fingers finally dipping below the fabric of her dress to find her thong and push it to the side. Rey was sopping wet when his fingertips parted her down the middle, collecting the warm juices only to rub her arousal into her aching clit a second later. 

She gasped at a high pitch and clutched his bicep with one hand as the other braced herself against the sink, Ben’s fingers relentless on her sensitive bud as she stuttered below him and felt pleasure course through all of her nerve endings in the next second. “There you go… look at that. Look at how you squirm for me. _God,_ Rey, you’re so wet,” Ben groaned.

But Rey was begging again, an endless stream of _please,_ _fingers_ , and _mouth_. Giving in to what she needed because she asked so sweetly, Ben finally lowered himself to the floor and yanked her tanned legs open, flicking his dark eyes up to her glassy ones as he reached under the blood red fabric and grabbed her panties to tug them down her legs. Rey nibbled on her bottom lip and spread her legs a little wider, reaching down to hike up her dress until her slick lower half was on display before him.

Ben just about fainted at the sight of how pretty she was. Soft, pink, and smooth (probably because this was a special occasion), Ben took a minute just to drool over the sight of her glistening pussy. _Fuck, she was even dripping down her thighs with need._ “You’re so beautiful, Rey. Look at this… all for me. Goddamn perfect,” he murmured, placing his hands on her shaky inner thighs to hold her down before he was leaning in and licking a fat stripe between her folds. 

The moan that fell from Rey was pornographic and one of her hands found his hair, winding into it tightly to guide him closer against her as he began to ravish her beautiful little cunt. She tasted sweet and tangy, a beautiful combination on his tongue, and Ben found himself flicking his tongue over her swollen clit more times than he could count just to get a whimper or whine from Rey. “F-Fingers, Ben. Please…” she pleaded before him, her toes curling as he sucked her clit thoroughly.

Nodding against her, Ben released one of her thighs and tugged her a little closer to the edge before pushing one thick digit inside of her tight pussy. “Fucking hell, Rey… you’re so tight for me. So tight and wet, like a goddamn dream,” he moaned, immediately pushing his mouth against her once again to torture her clit with rapid flicks and deep swirls. 

Rey was a mess before him- her heels digging into his back as she drew him closer, her moans obscene and loud, and her face screwed up in so much pleasure that Ben wanted to take a damn picture just so he could have that image of her forever. Her pink lips had fallen open and her eyes were screwed up in absolute ecstasy as she cried _Ben_ , _more_ , and _yes_ again and again. When he added a second finger, she shuddered and clenched around him- her velvety walls trapping him on all sides as more of her juices spilled from inside of her and dribbled down his wrist.

“So good for me, Rey… so good. Let me see you come. I want to hear you when you come for me. Come for me, sweet girl,” Ben growled against her cunt as he pulled away to watch her face in earnest, his fingers rapidly pumping in and out of her as he curled them against the soft flesh resting within her inner front wall. The pleasure was building higher and higher within her, like a taut rope getting ready to snap from pressure, and Rey was arching into his touch as he worked his fingers expertly inside of her.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Ben!_ ” Rey gasped, coming hard around his fingers as she spasmed and gasped for breath, the hand on the counter behind her slapping down a few times while her legs tightened around his head. Ben just swore at the sight of her and continued to fuck her through her first orgasm with his hand, giving a few shallow licks to her abused clit as she twitched and babbled in front of him. But soon, she was clenching due to oversensitivity and Ben pulled his fingers out carefully to finally free himself from his tight trousers. 

“You’re so perfect, Rey. Your voice… heavenly when you sing and heavenly when you come. I can’t wait to hear what sweet noises you make when I fill you with my cock and take you hard,” Ben mused, lifting the fingers that had been inside of her to his lips so he could lick up her juices that had coated the majority of his hand and wrist. Rey just whimpered with lazy eyes at the sight and spread her legs wider before begging, “Fuck me. _Please_ , Ben, I need you so bad…” 

He unbuttoned his suit pants and nodded eagerly, never tearing his eyes from her needy gaze as he shucked the trousers down to the floor and fisted himself a few times in his hand. Rey, however, was staring at his cock with wide eyes before choking out, “I-Is that going to fit? You’re huge, Ben…” He just placed a calming hand on the side of her hip before looking deep into her eyes and steadying her.

“I’ll go slow. We’ll make it work, I promise. And if anything hurts you, I just need you to tell me when to stop. I don’t… I don’t have a condom but I’m clean and if you’re-” Rey cut him off quickly, “I’m on birth control and I’m clean. Haven’t had sex in a while, but I’m clean.” Ben nodded with a small smile, then lurched forward to push his lips against hers once more before he grabbed his cock and guided it to her still amazingly wet entrance.

With their foreheads pressed together and heavy breaths being shared between the both of them, Ben finally pushed the tip of his cock into her eager cunt and groaned a little at the tightness of her soft walls gripping him from all sides. Rey whimpered beautifully in his ears as she took the stretch of his length perfectly, her nails digging into his back as he eased himself inside of her inch by inch. “Oh, _God,_ you’re so big…” she whined as she dropped her head onto his shoulder and moaned at the feeling of him stuffing her.

It felt like his cock was made for her and she greedily took all of him until Ben bottomed out with a deep groan. “Fuck, Rey, you’re so tight.” He pulled away for a moment to look down at where their bodies were joined together, then growled out, “Look at that. Look at how good your sweet little pussy takes me. So wet and warm, like a goddamn angel.”

Rey just mewled at the place and begged the next second, “Fuck me, Ben. _Please_ …” And then Ben was pulling out only to slam himself back inside of her with a deep thrust. The moan that spilled from her mouth was filthy, but only spurred Ben on as he took on a brutal pace, shoving himself inside of her again and again as Rey clutched his suit jacket and cried his name like they were the only ones in the world to hear it. He let himself wonder for a brief moment if people could hear them, but he decided he didn’t care much when she was moaning his name and taking his cock inside of her.

“Fuck, oh, God… _Ben_ …” she panted in his ear, whining and whimpering as he reached down between them and pushed the pad of his thumb against her clit to bring her closer to the edge. The high pitched sound that left her throat was unlike anything he’d heard before, so Ben quickly began to give her endless praise as he fucked her raw and hard. “So good… so good, Rey. Fucking hell… your cunt is so tight… so wet… such a good girl for me.” All of the sounds seemed to blue together as he thrust himself deep enough inside of her, he swore he was hitting her womb.

The hand on her hip flung up to grab the base of her hair, fisting it roughly before he pulled her head back and began to attack her neck once more with his lips. Rey felt like she was in another dimension- his cock everywhere all at once and pounding into her with a relentless passion. She knew, deep down inside of her, Ben had just ruined her for other men and he was the only one who could ever fuck her like this.

The realization caused the fire burning in her belly to burn a little hotter, and she knew she was about two seconds away from orgasming around him. “Come for me, Rey. Let me hear you… let me feel you…” Ben coaxed against her throat suddenly, and that was all it took to push her over the edge. 

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , Ben… _Ben_ , I’m gonna-” but Rey didn’t get to finish her suddenly urgent statement due to the fact that her back was bowing into his chest with a scream of his name, her cunt quivering around him as she came hard on his cock and held him tightly. The feeling of her clenching around him set Ben off only a few moments later with a feeling of extreme euphoria, his stomach coiling with pleasure until he was emptying himself inside of her with a heavy groan.

His cum spilled into her until she could take no more, the white spend dripping out of her and falling down her thighs to mingle with her own juices. For a few minutes, they just panted against each other with sloppy kisses here and there until Ben softened inside of her and eventually pulled out. Rey slumped against the sink and watched as Ben grabbed some paper towels, wetting them a little, before cleaning up the mess he’d made between her thighs.

“I know this… probably seems like bad timing considering I’m wiping my cum off of you, but I’d really like to take you out on a date, Rey. You’ve blown my mind tonight and I just… I need to see you again,” Ben told her honestly after he finished wiping up one leg. Rey blushed a little at his gentle words after he’d just praised her with vulgar language and fucked her silly, but she agreed happily, “Yes… yes, I’d like that a lot.” 

*****

The two of them walked hand in hand back to the theatre about twenty minutes later due to the fact they needed to let their faces return to a normal shade and fix other aspects of their appearance. When Rey and Ben finally sat down at the table again, albeit a little more sore this time, everyone else sitting down just gave them shit eating grins without saying a word. 

The awards continued on for another half our or so- Poe winning best director, Amilyn winning best supporting actress, and Rey winning best song- until it drew nearer and nearer to the award for best actor. By the time the category was finally announced and the names were listed, Rey was squeezing his hand tightly while the others at the table bit their nails or lips out of anxiety. 

“And the award for best actor goes to…”

There was a long pause from the man on the stage as he opened the card excitedly. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the name to be announced, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as the announcer called out Ben’s name and a loud round of applause immediately filled the air. It wasn’t until Rey was shaking his head and everyone was slapping him on the back did Ben realize he had just won the Oscar for best actor. 

The instrumental version of the song Rey had sung earlier suddenly registered in his head and his legs seemed to carry him towards the stage without him even realizing it. A golden statue was being handed to him then as the applause continued, and Ben accepted it with numb hands before he found himself in front of a crowd covered with expecting eyes.

“Uh, wow… this is a shock. Um… sorry, _Jesus_ , I wasn’t expecting this at all. Is it strange to say I’ve held one of these before I got to officially call one my own? It seems like so long ago I was staring at my mom and dad’s awards and now… now I have something to call my own…” Ben trailed off for a minute in astonishment as he considered the golden statue. For so long, he worked to separate himself from his parent’s work, and this was the final proof he’d done just that. 

Without sparing any more time before the music played, Ben thanked everyone on his team and then finally turned his gaze to Rey, never tearing his eyes off of her before he finished with, “This is for all the paths I’ve taken to get here, and all the paths I suddenly find myself wanting to pursue. Thank you.” 

And if Ben placed his hand a little too high up on Rey’s thigh when he returned to the table with an award in hand, well… everyone else could just act like they didn’t see a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
